The Injury
by NikkieTanner
Summary: 1st story in the my New Girl Series "Written On The Notes"
1. Marathon

**Set: Post 2x21.**

**Rating: Somewhere between K+ and T, but I went with T just to be safe.**

**A/N: There will be New Girlception -ish activities going on.**

* * *

Jess was in tears. She curled a fist up inside of her sleeve and wiped her mascara-ruined eyes, only to have more tears fall. Stupid, turtle-faced Nick Miller shouldn't make her feel this way, but he did. _Damn! Schmidt was right we ruined the loft dynamic. I should've never told Sam, but then again- _her thought train was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.

The hallway was dark, which meant everyone was asleep. Jess could hear Schmidt screaming "No. NOOOO. Get away from my legs, hobo," but after the near two years the lived together it didn't alarm her. It was typical. She was finally at the door, hand on the knob, when she got scared. _This seems like the start of a horror movie. No one randomly pays you a visit at 12:45 am. _She stepped on her tip toes and peeked through the peephole. She saw no one. _Yup, there's an ax murder waiting beside the door. Got to be_.

Her first thought was to run to Nick like with the scratching, but considering the events of the previous night, she decided against it.

Jess made her way to the bathroom and snatched Winston's back scratcher from the shelf. She shuffled back through the living room and into the hallway. She got down on all fours and slid the backscratcher under the door trying to see if anything was there. When it hit something Jess jumped. _Explosives. _

Like a scared kitty, Jess screamed, in an almost mewing tone. She stumbled as she ran to the couch. She sat on the far end and started rocking back and forth. She let her thumb ling over her bottom lip, and almost put in her mouth, but instead she grabbed the pink teddy bear with multi-colored hearts Nick had give her on Valentine's day and squeezed it tightly.

The clock now read 12:50. Jess couldn't wait for it to say 5:30, the time Schmidt got up so she wouldn't have to face the thing at the door alone. She turned on the tv. A preview for her favorite show, New Girl was running. It made her heart tighten and butterflies float around in her tummy. For a few minutes she forgot about the "explosives" outside. _Why can't Jake and Zooey just admit their feelings for each other. Liz and every one else sees it so why not them._

Jess thought back to the first time she heard of New Girl, and how crazy she thought the premise before she actually took the time to sit down and watch it. Jess heard the door unlock, and turned to watch her worst night mare come true, but, fortunately it was just Cece with a package in her hand.

"Hey, Jess. This was at your door. It's labeled _Russell." Cece _said before tossing it to the side_. _Silently, Jess feared when it the ground that it would explode, but luckily it didn't. "Hey. What are we watching?" Cece sat down and her eyes scanned over the tv "Okay, commercials. Then what will we be watching?"

"New Girl marathon. It starts in eight minutes, runs until six, shows the first ten episodes, takes a break until two, and then come back with the last ten episodes before the season premiere."

"Sounds stupid. I'm in." Cece pause and looked over at her friend who was now confused and staring at her as wide eyed as deer caught in headlights. "I was the DD last night, don't really feel like going home to a bunch loud, drunk models."

"Sounds like old-Schmidt's kind of party." Jess replied

"Old? There's a new" and suddenly Cece caught herself about to blurt out his first name.

"OH MY GOD! Cece, what were you about to say? Were you going to say his name? That's huge that you know his name. No one, _no one _knows it; not Remy, his boss, or any of us that live with him. I bet you his parents don't even know his first name."

Cece got up quickly and grabbed the package and took her place back on the couch. She knew she could easily avert her friend's attention from the subject at hand.

"Open the package. Then New Girl."

"Schmidt's first name. Open the package. Then, New Girl."

"The chances of me telling you Schmidt's first name are the same as Nick telling you he loves you." Cece felt horrible instantly after the words came out of her mouth, but before she could apologize Jess had grabbed the package from her, and took it to her room. She came back, and with surprising strength, grabbed her friend by the collar and dragged her to the hallway. She slammed the door close and returned to her room to watch the marathon by herself.

* * *

Nick tried to slowly get back into the apartment from the ledge. The idiot had saw Jess walking into the living room earlier, but instead of trying to sneak back into his room, he pulled a classic Nick move, and came out here. He went to take the last step back into the apartment when his foothold slipped.

* * *

**A/N 2: Reviews good or bad are appreciated. *~* Will Nick be hurt? If so how bad? What is Schmidt's first name(suggestions welcome)? What's in the package from Russell (you better know that)? *~* Answer to the first two question's will be determined by your feedback. **


	2. The News and The Notes

**Firstly I wanna say thank you to the two 'Guest reviews'. I appreciate all feed back. I know I said wait until your reviews to determine answers, and I still will for Schmidt's name. Hell, that might even become a sequel all to it's own. Here's chapter two.**

* * *

It was 5:50 a.m. and Jess was nodding off while desperately trying to see the last scene of her favorite episode. It was the scene where Max spilled his heart out to Lamorne about Hannah. He was in the hospital due to over a dozen wasp stings on his face. It was also the part where he came to the revelation that if Hannah was happy with Satya then he was happy for them.

* * *

Before she knew it her iPhone was ringing. _Who would call me on my day of at_ (she looks the clock) 8:20 a.m. She saw Cece's name and refused to answer. It was long until she heard the repeated pounding of her friends, or possibly _ex-friend_'s hand. "JESS! JESS! PLEASE ANSWER ME! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! IT'S ABOUT NICK" _Knowing her friend that was probably just a lie to get her to open the door _"Fine. If you won't listen to me at least turn on Channel 16 News." She shouted in a frantic, pleading tone. Jess wouldn't mind turning on the t.v., but there was no way she'd be talking to the woman outside now. She grabbed the remote and thumbed the power button. She clicked a few times on the channel down button before reaching the news broadcast

* * *

_"Local bartender Nicholas Miller was found dead earlier this morning at 3:25 a.m. after falling from a ledge. Time of death is suspected to be around 1:00 a.m. The fall awoke a resident of the neighboring building of his apartment complex who made the 911 call. More details to come as the information is released."_

* * *

Jess didn't cry. She was too in shock to cry. She got to the floor and crawled to the foot of her bed. Slowly, she opened the box that sat there. She pulled out two stacks of $100 bills, a typed letter from Russell, and the two crumbled notes from when he had asked them to write what they wanted down.

Jess read the note.

* * *

_Dear Jess and Nick,_

_I should've given you these earlier, but I didn't because I assumed it would cause chaos. Now, though, I realize that I was wrong. The two grand was left as my apologies for not doing what I should. I'm sure you, Nick, could use it to pay the ridiculously high jaywalking fines. Knowing you man, I just figured it probably happened more than once._

_My regards, _

_Russell_

* * *

Jess opened her note even though she already knew what was written on it.

_i don't know. i'm not sure. _(the was also some random doodling)

She was shocked by Nick's note, though, and dropped her first tears as she read it.

_Jessica Miller. _

_House on the hillside that I'd spend my life savings on. _

_Four kids: Two girls: Gabriella and Rose - Two Boys: Carlos and Brent_

_Write a super awesome novel with her help._

* * *

**I know this is short, but don't worry it won't be the last chapter. It's just that it's 1 am and I've been writing (and rewriting) since midnight.  
**


	3. Don't Believe Cheyenne Dobbs

**Chapter 3 as promised. I've decided that I will make a prequel as to how Cece found out Schmidt's first name. Eventually, could be a week a month or even a year. Since I do have other stories to work on as well.  
**

* * *

Jess put the notes in her pocket and ran screaming to Schmidt's room. "Schmidt, wake up! Wake up!" The groggy man reluctantly opened his eyes, but immediately shut them when the light hit them. "What, Jess? Can't you see I was sleeping?"

"Yes, idiot. That's why I said 'Wake up' "

"Okay, fine. Schmidt up."

"Nick's dead." Schmidt grabbed the 2013 calender pen on his desk. "Jess, you're over a week late for an April Fool's joke. Plus, it's a bad one. It's really cruel." He looked into her eyes and knew she was serious. She grabbed the t.v. remote and turned the news on to show him what she'd seen.

* * *

_"Good morning. I'm Cheyenne Dobbs, reporter. Earlier today we gathered reports of a local bartender, Nicholas Miller, falling from a ledge to his death, and no word yet from his family and roommates on how they're handling it. "_

* * *

"Oh, God." They both said at the same time. Schmidt tried to hold back tears as they walked over to Winston's room and informed him of what happened. They met Cece outside the door. "Winston, Jess. You guys go on. I want to talk to Schmidt for a little bit." They just nodded with forlorn eyes and headed for the elevator.

"Schmidt." She hugged him. Whispering in his ear, she continued. "I'll be here the entire time."

* * *

They all arrived at the hospital. Jess wasn't ready to claim the body from the morgue and plan a funeral, but she was here just going through the motions. They went to the nurses station and identified themselves as friends of.

"Are any of you one his emergency contacts, Jessica Day?"

Jess nodded. "Me."

"Well, the doctors say he'll be out of surgery soon"

"What?! We thought he was dead?" They all stared in shock not sure whether to believe their ears.

"Let me guess. You saw the Cheyenne Dobbs report, huh? That bitch lies all the time. Don't believe any reports you see from her." The nurse paused and picked up the phone to talk to the doctor.

"Mr. Miller is out of surgery now. I can take you to his room. Follow me."

* * *

**I know it's another short one, but I feel that's a perfect place to end this. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Nick will have his first dialogue in the story. Chapter 5 will follow afterwards. By the time to break(from the show itself) is over i shall be finished updating this story. I'd say 11, 12, or 13 chapters MAX. depends on my free time, but probably closer to 7 or 8. **


	4. March 2008

**Here it is. Nick's first chapter with dialogue.**

* * *

The doctor had just explained to Nick about his accident. He said roommates would be here in just a minute. Nick couldn't wait to to see Coach and Schmidt so they could fill him in on what happened to get him out on the ledge.

* * *

Jess's stomach was churning as the nurse stopped a few short feet ahead of them in front of his room. She wasn't prepared to see Nick all battered and bruised. Schmidt was the first to walk in.

He was shocked to see the sides of Nick's head shaved and wrapped in gauze. There was probably a mess of stitches beneath it. Schmidt also noted that he had a sling from a dislocated shoulder. Nick's left hand was stitched up on both sides indicating that a sharp object had impaled him there. The wound was half covered with an ACE bandage wrap to keep his hand steady. The only other noticeable injuries were scratches that covered his face, arms, and legs.

"Hey, Schmidty! What's up? You got the score on the Bulls game?" Schmidt was a little taken aback because he knew Nick hadn't watched basketball in over five years.

"C'mon man, just tell me the score." He said kind of laughing. "It's the least you can since some of your antics probably caused this. How crazy was last night."

"The bachelorette party at the loft-" Schmidt started in hopes he could jog his friend' memory before he was cut off.

"Bachelorette party at our loft? That's crazy! Knew it. Oh, and I dropped out of law school the other day and put in an application as a bartender."

"Nick. I'm-"

"Oh, and speaking of crazy things. I'm thinking of starting a novel-"

"About a zombie detective, and you'll call it Z for Zombies. I know. Nick, what day is it?" Nick was confused as to how Schmidt knew about his book, but then realized he probably had told him the night before.

"It's March 21st, 2008. Why?" Schmidt walked back outside and whispered as he explained his interaction with Nick. Jess started crying as she walked in.

"Nick?" she cried out meekly as she reached his bedside.

"Yes. And you are?"

Jess let the tears fall for what seemed like the millionth time in the last twenty four hours. She began shaking. When he saw the tears, it clicked with Nick that she must know him well enough to get so emotional of his current state.

"Oh, God. I know you, right? And that must mean I have amnesia if I don't remember you."

Jess shook her head and he grabbed her for a hug. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Outside Nick's room, the others heard the conversation and decided to go to the waiting room to give Jess and Nick a little time.

* * *

_"Help me remember, uh...?"_

"Jess."

_"Okay, Jess. First thing I want to know is today's date."_

"April 16th, 2013."

_"I'm missing FIVE years? This could take a while."_

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, again, but I thought that could be the perfect stopping point for this chapter. Their convo will continue in the next chapter.  
**


	5. Turtle Face

**Hi. Thank you for all the reviews. :) Here's chapter 5. The last one. ****If you've got a problem with cursing this chapter isn't for you.  
**

* * *

_Pull the trigger. Pull the damn, metaphorical trigger, Day. You can't pull the trigger without the gun. Then, find the fucking gun and shoot. How do you know it's not Schmidt or Winston that have the gun? I don't. My point proven. You can't do this. We're the same person if I can't do this then neither can you._

Jess's mind intertwined in arguments of self doubts she helped Nick recollect the last two years over several hours. She'd already explained the major things like Obama winning the election. She joked with him about when doomsday theories began to arise and how Nick acted like a little girl that lost her favorite Barbie doll on December 21st. She didn't forget to remind him of their antics, like the Julius Pepperwood incident and games of True American, either. Jess was sporadically choosing events, thinking maybe it would be better than to tell him the whole shebang from start to finish.

"So there was the time when you wanted to buy a turtle."

"A _turtle? _Weird for a thirty something year old man to say the least. Wait, wait. I get that it's strange, but why are you laughing so hard?" Nick looked at Jess bewildered how wanting a single pet could be so hilarious.

"Turtle face." She replied never expecting those two words to be so valuable. Once she stopped laughing she looked into Nick's eyes. His expression were rapidly change as he adjusted to each memory, and within ten minutes he settled on one.

"Jess. Jessica. How could I not remember you." He said with the laugh only he could have.

"Nick. Niiiicholas. Miller. Neeek." She played with his name between wiping away the happiest tears she'd ever cried. "Nick, I-" am so in _love you._ she tried to say before he spoke again.

"So, I'm pretty sure I've got all the important stuff back, but I still need help on the last few months" _God Dammit, Miller. Why are you lying? Why can't you just be a man and tell her that you wrote on the fucking note? Suck it up._

"Oh, okay. I'll go let Schmidt, Winston, and Cece. Let them know the good news." She came back one long, excruciating hour later. _You can do it now, Miller. You can tell her. Yeah, you can tell her and risk losing everything you've worked so hard to build._

Jess grabbed a laptop from the end table. Nick was puzzled. He knew some hospitals offered wi-fi, but providing multiple laptops to each room was crazy. Fuckign rich hospital. He twitched nervously as Jess walked to his bed and sat down. She curled up beside him. Nick moved over making a little room.

"Okay, so first off, Cece and Schmidt are back together. By the way, he said we can start calling him by his first name now. It's going to take some time to get used to saying Jason. It just doesn't fit him. Oh, and I can't live without any of them. Understand?"

"Huh?"

"I'm saying that when we move they're going with us. Schmi- Jason is willing to help pay for a house." Nick gulped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Jess, how do you know that I remember?"

"I didn't" She said as she started crying, again.

Nervously, he spoke. "I love you, Jessica Day." He slowly maneuvered his face until he was nose to nose with her.

Her heart was racing as she spoke. "We're gonna have to change that." Nick's heart dropped. "The Day part. I think Miller suits me better." She began closing the gap between them.

* * *

**I'm not going to do a prequel, but I'd be happy to write a sequel. If you guys want. ***Remember nothing after 2x21 will exist in that story*** (Set a few months into the future when they're moving into a new house.) Please review and let me know. Also if you want to suggest a state for them to live in.(Obviously, what state the move to would affect the story a little- ex. you probably wouldn't find a lot of beach houses in a Midwestern state). :)  
**


End file.
